ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyavi
Miyavi is a J-Rock/Visual-Kei artist. He is also known as Miyabi, MYV, 382, and Takamasa Ishihara. Early life Miyavi was born on September 14, 1981 to a Japanese mother and a Korean father in Osaka, Japan. He says he was a good student and enjoyed playing soccer while still in school. He started writing music after a soccer injury prevented him from playing. Due'le Quartz Miyavi started playing guitar with Due le Quartz in 1999 when he was 18. During this time, Miyavi went under the name Miyabi (this was later changed to Miyavi when he went solo). He played with Due le Quartz for three years until the band dissolved in 2002. The Last Live can be watched on YouTube. Indies Era Miyavi announced his solo career shortly after the Due le Quartz breakup. This is when he changed his name to Miyavi. He signed with PS Company and released Gagaku and Galyuu. In 2003, he starred in the film Oresama. Pop/Acoustic Era After Miyavi signed with the Universal Music Group in 2004, he released his first major single 'Rock no Gyakushu -Superstar no Joken / 21 Seikigata Koushinkyoku'. During this time, he also adopted the nickname MYV. Miyavizm, MYV*POPS, and Miyaviuta ~Dokusou~ were released during this era. Miyaviuta ~Dokusou~ was Miyavi's first completely acoustic album. Neo Visualizm and S.K.I.N. On May 25, 2007 Miyavi announced that he would be joining the J-Rock Supergroup band S.K.I.N. alongside Gackt, Yoshiki, and Sugizo. S.K.I.N. performed their debut live at Anime Expo 2007. That May, Miyavi also annouced his fourth major album 7 Samurai Sessions -We're Kavki Boyz-. This album was unique in that it consisted entirely of new remixes of old songs. The album was recorded with the Kavki Boyz, more or less Miyavi's back up band during this time. Miyavi's music had developed a hip-hop feel while he performed with the Kavki Boyz. He released the PV Sakihokoru Hana no you ni -Neo Visualizm- to debut his appearence with the Kavki Boyz. World Tour 2008 In the beginning of 2008 Miyavi announced his world tour. Miyavi traveled to 4 continents in about 3 months, with shows in Asia, Europe, North America, and South America. The tour was a hit and most of the show dates sold out. The last performance was in Tokyo on August 17, 2008. 2009 Miyavi started out the year headlining the PSC 10th Anniversary Commemorative Performance at Budokan on January third. He played along all other bands signed to the PS Company; the GazettE, Kagrra,, Kra, Alice Nine, SuG, and ScReW. In February, Miyavi announced that he would be "graduating" from the PS Company after being managed by them for 10 years. In April, Miyavi announced that he would be launching his own company, J-Glam, Inc. and announced himself President Takamasa Ishihara. Also during this month, he announced that he had married TV talk show host and singer melody. and that their first child is due in July. Discography Albums Gagaku (2002) Galyuu (2003) Miyavizm (2005) MYV POPS (2006) Miyaviuta ~Dokusou~ (2006) This iz the Japanese Kabuki Rock (2008) Category:Visual-Kei